garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Officer Ramirez
"It was great knowing you all." --Ramirez, saying his goodbyes to his group.https://youtu.be/aQdj916caTg?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yHwLWhXXLLhSHRyY60O3IFT&t=1133 Officer Ramirez is a former friend of Pvt. Allan, and a major character in The Last Hope series of Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse. He bears the appearance of a Combine Civil Protection officer, with a white gas mask and a black kevlar vest. He speaks with an Australian accent. He is voiced by TheMadAussieGamer. Pre-Apocalypse Sometime before the outbreak of the virus, Ramirez joined his local police force. He became part of a special hazmat unit in the department, as Allan assumes (and Ramirez confirms) hence his gas mask. It was likely he was initially involved, along with the rest of the police force, in helping CEDA contain the initial outbreak. When law enforcement was overrun and the military took over CEDA's job in containing the outbreak, Ramirez along with other surviving officers took shelter inside police department. Post-Apocalypse After the outbreak of the virus, the prisoners locked inside the station likely grew unruly, and staged a revolt. It is unknown how they escaped, but they murdered the rest of the officers still inside. Ramirez had already left the station to search for remaining evacuation zones, and when he returned he was knocked out and locked in one of the police station's holding cells, where he spent a week trapped inside. The prisoners who escaped went out to form their own bandit gang, who harass Allan and Ramirez throughout their journey through the town. Allan first meets Ramirez locked in a jail cell by bandits. After fighting off the bandits who had locked Ramirez in the cell, the two commandeer a humvee and escape the town, whilst the bandits and infected fight amongst each other. The two drive until they reach an abandoned Combine bunker which Allan explores, whilst Ramirez sleeps. Allan escapes from a close encounter in the bunker, and reaches Evo City where he and Ramirez find a note in a hospital left by someone named Roger. The note directs them to Torrington, where they meet Roger himself. Roger, like Ramirez has had a problem with bandits. Roger allows Ramirez and Allan to stay with him, and the three fall asleep. When they awake, the building is surrounded by infected, and after killing the zombies they head into town to scavenge for supplies and search for a safer base. They find a safe room with a reinforced door, and already stashed with supplies, which becomes their new base. After which, Roger and Allan then drive to a Combine occupied city, leaving Ramirez behind to guard the saferoom. After travelling back from the Combine City, Allan, Roger, and new addition to the group John Colt then regroup with Ramirez, and the four, excluding Roger, then drive to a bay where they find a still alive Johnathan, from the end of Season 4. They take him into a house where Colt and Ramirez take care of him, while Allan searches the town. The house comes under the siege of a horde of zombies, and at that critical moment Roger arrives with extra firepower, and his medical knowledge to assist Johnathan. They nurse Johnathan back to health, and he explains his situation to them. Johnathan had stayed behind to let David and Connor escape the bay. Ramirez goes to scavenge for supplies, and after hearing gunfire Allan, John, and Roger go to investigate. They discover that Ramirez has been bit, and Johnathan tells them that Ramirez's only hope is to find David Hawkings, who has the cure inside of him. Johnathan again remains behind, while the rest of the 4 take several jetskiis to an island in the ocean. There, they meets David and Connor, who have been stranded on the island. Before the two groups can work any sort of agreement out, the island is suddenly attacked by the Combine. The two escape in opposite directions, with Allan's group reaching the top of a small ridge over the shore. They are saved from a Combine helicopter by the Unknown Soldier, but are still surrounded by infected. Ramirez, still infected, and John, who lost much blood from the fight with the helicopter, stay behind to fight the infected, and buy Allan and Roger time to escape. Personality Ramirez cares about the members of his group. He does not want to endanger them, this is especially notable when he is bit. He does not want to be saved, or even come with the group. He only wants to be put down so that he will not endanger those he cares about. Ramirez also stays behind on the island to fight off the infected surrounding the group, to allow Roger and Allan to escape, another example of Ramirez putting the interests of the group before himself. It appears that even before the outbreak Ramirez put others interests first, as he joined his town's local police force to help others. Relationship With Others * Pvt. Allan Allan is one of the oldest friends that Ramirez has had since the infection. Allan meets Ramirez locked up in a jail cell by bandits in his police station He is at first skeptic of Ramirez, thinking he might not be trust worthy, but he still helps him escape by breaking the lock. Ramirez is grateful for this, and the two fight the bandits together. The two travel all the way to the bay, where Ramirez is bitten. Allan is deeply concerned by Ramirez being bitten, and he refuses to shoot him when Ramirez asks. Ramirez's bond with Allan is close, and they have known each other the longest of the group. Allan tells Ramirez that if anything happens, Ramirez is "a good friend" and Ramirez returns the gesture. After Allan leaves Ramirez, he is continually haunted by his death through hallucinations, showing that it meant a lot to him. * Roger Roger is the second person Ramirez and Allan meet. Roger allows Allan and Ramirez to stay with him, a notable gesture as the two had only met recently. Roger stays with Ramirez for the rest of his journies, expressing concern when Ramirez is bit. Roger clearly seems to care for Ramirez, as when Ramirez requests to be shot in the head, Roger does not want to witness him dying and exits. He tries to the best of his medical ability to help him, but there is nothing in Roger's power he can do to help. * John Colt Ramirez first meets John at the bay, as Ramirez had not gone with Allan and Roger to the Combine city. Thus, their bond is not as close as Allan or Roger. However, Colt still cares for Ramirez when he is bit, and offers him encouragement to keep going. However, Ramirez and Colt are still with each other until the end, as they both stay behind and fight the infected to allow Allan and Roger to escape. Sources Trivia * The name Officer Ramirez may be a reference to Private James Ramirez in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:The Last Hope Characters Category:Deceased Characters